glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
My First Kiss
My First Kiss, en español Mi Primer Beso, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Last Kiss. La versión original pertenece a 30H!3 ft. Ke$ha. Contexto de la Canción Para prender la recepción de la boda del señor Schuster, Blaine toma el microfono e invita a algunos chicos del club glee a cantar, para poder bailar cantar esta canción y asi que todos los invitados se pongan a bailar, con esta canción se termina el episodio. Letra Blaine: My first went a little like this And twist, and twist Jessica My first kiss went a little like this And twist, and twist Blaine (Rory): I said no more teachers and no more books I gotta kiss under the bleachers Hoping that nobody looks Lips like licorice tongue like candy Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties? Jessica(Jenny): In the back of the car On the way to the bar I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips) At the foot of the stairs With my fingers in your hair Baby this is it Blaine y Jessica (Todos): She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I make you say wooooooo wooooo She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I make you say wooooooo wooooo Jessica: Well my first kiss went a little like this Blaine: I said no more sailors and no more soldiers With your name in a heart Tattooed up on the shoulders Your kiss is like whiskey It gets me drunk And I wake up in the morning With the taste of your tongue Jessica (Rory y Jenny): In the back of the car on the way to the bar I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips) At the foot of the stairs With my fingers in your hair Baby this is it Blaine y Jessica (Todos): She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I make you say wooooooo wooooo She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I make you say wooooooo wooooo Blaine (Rory): My first kiss went a little like this and twist, and twist Jessica (Jenny): My first kiss went a little like this and twist, and twist Blaine (Todos): She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I make you say wooooooo wooooo wooo Blaine y Jessica (Todos): She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I make you say wooooooo wooooo She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I make you say wooooooo wooooo Blaine y Jessica: She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I make you say!! Blaine (Rory): Curiosidades